MInecraftia Chronicles
by Jaxx22
Summary: A redstone mechanic, an old but powerful man, and a griefer all join together to defeat a godlike entity. Will they make it?
1. Minecraftia Chronicles 01

**Hey Guys! It is here… from the creator of Sifting Sands… comes yet another fanfiction… The Minecraftia Chronicles. Okay, seriously guys, this is my second fanfiction. I've been thinking about this since the creation of Sifting Sands, which you guys should totally check out. Now, most Minecraft fanfictions would be about Alex, or Steve, or Herobrine, but not this one. This one follows the story of, well, just read the story. This is the world premiere of this story, and whoever gives the first review, will get a shout out in the next chapter of Sifting Sands and the next chapter of this story. But without further ado, let's get on with this (I know you're excited).**

 _CLICK!_ ,went the locking mechanism of the redstone factory. Jake looked up. After another long night of mining, he had finally hit the bedrock layer. The factory was a large, iron building, approximately fifty blocks high and wide. Inside was a room with counters covered in buttons and levers. Under that main floor was a huge hole, as wide as the building itself, and going straight down to the bedrock layer. The walls of the hole were smooth, and were lined with hopper minecarts, chest minecarts, and TNT minecarts. The factory was on a flat plain of land, along with other houses, some made by other people, and some made by the simple traders and farmers known as villagers. Jake was one of the only people who worked there, and he was the one who single handedly built the building. He had used almost all of his iron and redstone to do it.

"Hard to believe that was only two months ago" thought Jake to himself.

He walked away, toward his house. Around a couple of houses and through an oak door. Jake's house was made of stone bricks, and only had two rooms. One which had his crafting table, anvil, and furnace, and the other one held a bed and a chest. Jake took off his redstone mechanic uniform, consisting of a red dyed leather tunic, iron boots and leggings, and an iron helmet, and put it all into the chest. Two stacks of redstone dust, a stack of iron blocks, ten dispensers, an iron pickaxe, and several diamonds for selling and trading.

"Well," thought Jake to himself, "might as well get some-"

"Jake! Are you in there?" called a voice from outside.

Jake walked to the door. "Hey, Alex."

Alex was Jake's rich best friend, and a TNT maniac. She had long, orange hair, and wore a long sleeved green shirt with black denim jeans. Since she inherited a mansion by the lake, and over a Creeper spawner, Alex could afford to satisfy her TNT needs.

"Listen, you're grandpa Bob needs you in the woods. Says it has to do with something he found there." Alex said."

Jake nodded, and started walking to the cart station. The cart station sat at the edge of town, and led to many places, into the forest for example. However, the carts usually turned back before going to deep.

"I'd like to go into the forest." said Jake to the cartmaster, placing a gold nugget on the counter. Gold was the main currency in the town, but people preferred to trade for the stuff they needed. Jake had made a good amount of money, mostly because of his expertise as a redstone mechanic. The cartmaster inspected the gold, and then nodded towards the rail line, bustling with carts. Some of which had people riding inside of. Others were empty, as the forest has mobs of all sorts in it. Skeletons, zombies, endermen, creepers, and spiders, all lurked inside it. The minecarts started moving, just as Jake hopped inside one. Trees and bushes and forest rabbits rolled past Jake in a blur. Soon, the cart came to a stop, and Jake was at least fifty blocks away from a campfire. He walked toward it, and found his grandpa sitting on a log.

Jake's grandpa was a simple woodcutter, but his axe was not a normal axe. It was enchanted with a book of Smite five, a Bane of Anthropods two book, and a book of Unbreaking three. He wore a red and brown striped flannel shirt, with gray cotton pants. His gray and white beard almost touching the fire.

"Jake, sit, sit." Bob said in an old, but clear voice, gesturing over to another log by the fire.

Jake obeyed, and sat on the surprisingly smooth oakwood log. "Grandpa, why did you call me here?"

Bob cleared his throat. "First, Jake, let me tell you a story. I was sixteen, around your age, and my heart was full of adventure. I desired to go through the Nether, and through the End. And I did. I fought many mobs, and collected many treasures. I was in the End, shortly after defeating both the Ender Dragon and the Wither. Slaying endermen was one of my favorite pastimes, as it would give me many enderpearls, which I could use to teleport, a very useful item, wouldn't you agree?"

Jake nodded slowly. "But what does any of this have to do with why you called me?"

"I'm getting to that. One day, while 'farming' enderpearls, I came across a man, who had lived in the End all his life. His belongings consisted of things from everywhere and more, and, more interestingly, a strange orange block with green and red blinking lights. The block had a button attached, and this man claimed that with that block, he could create or do anything"

"Could he?" asked Jake.

Bob took a deep breath. "He demonstrated his power, by teleporting, without an enderpearl."

"What!?"

"At first I thought that this was impossible. Until the discovery of redstone, and the discovery of strongholds beneath village wells. And now, seventy five years later, after I met that man, there are rumors of a second Ender Dragon. Jake, the reason I called you here, is because I am going on a trip, to find that man, if he even be alive still, and learn his motives."

Jake was too star struck to speak. All of this was too much to take in. Someone with a block that would take their commands? Someone with the power to do anything?

"I understand that this must be a lot to take in, Jake." said Bob to Jake

"No, no, it's just, you're leaving? For how long?"

"For however long it takes."

Jake sat in silence, until an idea popped into his head.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"I want to come with you."

Bob was taken by surprise. "You do? But what about the factory?"

"Grandpa, I've lived in this town my whole life, if you're going, I want to come with."

Bob thought for a second, and then smiled. Jake had turned out like him after all. "Okay, but I leave tomorrow, so you must pack quickly."

"Great, see you tomorrow!"

Jake was so excited, he ran home, not wanting to wait for a cart to come back around. When he arrived at his door, he noticed Alex standing next to it.

"So, what was that all about?" she inquired.

Jake took a deep breath. "My grandpa is going on somewhat of an adventure, and he leaves tomorrow, and I'm coming with."

"Really, Jake you _HAVE_ to let me tag along!"

Jake looked skeptical. He had once gone on a mining trip with Alex, and she blew up most of the stuff he needed, and almost got them killed. However, adventuring did usually involve most of that kind of stuff.

"Well, I don't see why not."

"YAY" came Alex's reply.

"But you have to pack tonight, and we'll be gone for a long while possibly."

"Come on, I can pack, I'm rich! I've got tons of long term supplies."

And with that, she walked away, or rather ran. Jake smiled. Tomorrow would be awesome.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER, ONE!**_


	2. Minecraftia Chronicles 02

**Hey Guys! It's time for chapter two of Minecraftia Chronicles. It's only been since last Saturday, or maybe Friday. Whatever the case, this story is back. I would like to say thank you guys, all of you for the support, I trust you already know about my blog, which will have exclusive info on all of my stories no matter where they are. But enough of that stuff, strap in, and get ready for the ride.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, but I do own this story, as well as Sifting Sands. And on my fictionpress account, I own Story of Heroes.**

Jake took one final glance at the redstone factory. He had worked hard on this building, and hated to leave it. He had already packed his inventory, although he didn't have much to bring. Some redstone blocks, a couple stacks of redstone dust, a fourth of a stack of iron blocks. Jake had also packed up a couple stacks of cookies and some cooked chicken (his favorite foods). A stack of wooden planks could be found in his supplies as well.

"Jake, are you done packing?" called out Alex from behind Jake.

He looked around. She had changed into a green tank top with blue skinny jeans and black boots. Her long orange hair was messily blowing around with every gust of wind.

"Yeah, I was just, uh, locking up for the last time. What're you bringing?"

Alex smiled. "I'm glad you asked. I've got some cake, a full set of diamond Blast protection four armor, which is also enchanted with fire resistance and unbreaking three."

"That figures, you have to have protection with all that TNT you carry." Jake commented. "And why cake, you know that it takes up a lot of inventory space."

"Yeah, well, it lasts long, and I have some a ton of wheat, sugar, milk and eggs, just in case."

Jake's grandfather, Bob, walked up behind them. "Alex? I didn't know you were coming!" he said with a look of shock on his face. He was wearing the same thing as yesterday, except the cotton flannel was blue striped.

"Ehh, I thought I'd tag along."

"Well, I assume you both are ready and packed?"

Jake and Alex nodded. "Grandpa, what are you packing?"

Bob looked inside his inventory. "Oh, just my trusty axe, some enderpearls, and some baked potatoes."

Alex looked surprised. Most of her life, she had known people who always would use some kind of armor. Except her older brother, who was so reckless he would hop around lava without so much as a bucket of water. What happened to him, Alex did not want to think about.

"So, Mr. Bob…"

"Please, call me grandpa." Bob interrupted Alex.

"Right, sorry, where to first grandpa?"

"Well, there is a Nether portal in the next town, where it's legal to travel to that dimension. However, the rails have not been set up to there, so I fear we will be walking."

"Grandpa, what do we need from the Nether anyways?" asked Jake.

"Blaze powder." Alex guessed, to which Bob nodded. "Combining blaze powder with an enderpearl makes an eye of ender, which could lead us to an End portal, which could get us to the End, the first place we look for clues."

Alex looked confused, wrinkles appearing on her forehead. "Clues for what? Jake what are you not telling me?"

"Jake my boy, how could you keep such an exciting development from your friend?"

"I'm sorry grandpa, Alex, listen, I'll explain on the way to the next town, okay?"

Alex thought for a second. "Okay, fine. Anyway,, we should get going. Lead the way, Mr. Bo-… I mean, grandpa."

Bob nodded, and the walk to the edge of town opposite of the side Jake went to the night before. From there, there was a shovel made path leading into the depths of the forest. Jake and Alex looked back. They were going to miss their town, nestled in a huge forest clearing. Bob wasn't though. He had spent several years there, to keep an eye on Jake, as his daughter and son in law asked him to. Now he was feeling alive again, going on a big adventure. Jake was explaining the story to Alex, and Bob realized even more how happy he was to have his grandson at his side on this journey.

"So grandpa, why not bring along the ender dragon egg? Wouldn't it be useful?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you. I hatched the egg long ago, and hid it in the Nether, as not to attract attention keeping it with me. When we get there, I'll go find him, and you guys will handle the blazes. Do you think you can handle that?"

Jake and Alex nodded, and continued walking. Soon the trees became less dense, and they saw a sign that read: Lake Town up ahead! Population: One thousand. And, like the sign said, there was a large lake, but no town.

"We're here!" said Bob.

Alex looked around. "Uh, Jake, I think your grandpa is a little too old now."

"No he's not, look!" Jake pointed to a large glass pipe in the water.

"Oh... okay. So let's craft us up a boat." Alex responded.

"No," began Bob, "when we're in the Nether, you'll be glad you had a little swim." And with that, both bob and Jake jumped into the water.

Alex hesitated, and considered it for a full minute, before jumping in as well.

 **Okay, guys, that was the much waited for chapter two of Minecraftia Chronicles. I don't have much of an end of story banter, but if you haven't already, check out Sifting Sands, and check out my blog at**

 **Jaxx22 blog. word press. com**

 **Just get rid of the spaces between those words, and then go to that domain. That's all for now. BYE BYE!**


	3. Minecraftia Chronicles 03

**I know wha you guys are saying. It ha been a while, and I do so hope that you guys still read y stories. But I promise, things will be changing. Stories will be uploaded a lot more nowadays. Anyways, it's good to be back, and let's begin.**

The trio of travelers continued to traverse through the water, occasionally seeing some fish here and there.

"Just a little farther you two." Bob said to Alex and Jake. They were around a hundred fifty blocks away from the sixteen block diameter tube, which led to the underwater city.

"Gramps," began Alex, "couldn't we just swim down and break our way into the city, and then cover back up the holes?"

"Oh we most certainly do that, the problem is however, to do that, we would need one water breathing potion for each of us. And I do not believe you or Jake thought to pack any.

"But grandpa, couldn't we just ender pearl over there?" asked Jake.

"Indeed we could. But as I said before we started this lovely swim, the Nether is very hot, so hot in fact, t is impossible for water to be there. Some say that it is best to drink a potion of fire resistance before entering."

Jake and Alex nodded. And they continued to swim.

"AGH!" Alex yelled out suddenly in shock .

"What, what's wrong?" inquired Jake worriedly.

"I, I saw something down there, in the water."

"It was probably just a fish, Alex, nothing to be scared over."

"No, it was bigger than a fish."

"A squid?"

"No, not quite a squid. It was fast, and bigger."

Bob looked down into the depths. They were around half way to the pipe. Suddenly, something zoomed through his line of sight. "You're right Alex, something is down there. We had better hurry, if we leave, it won't follow us."

"What is it gramps?"

Bob looked over his shoulder at Alex. "It's an elder Guardian."

Jake looked down in shock. "What, no way! I thought they could only appear in water dungeons."

"And I thought there was only one ender dragon, Jake, but as I told you, and you told Alex, strange things are happening. We just need to adapt."

Suddenly, a huge monster with a cube shaped body, a long flapping stick with two fins on the end of it, and multiple spikes over its body, burst out of the water with a big-

 _SPLOOOOOOOSH!_

Its one, huge white eye shot a yellow to purple beam, going straight right where Bob was.

"GRAMPS!"  
"GRANDPA!"

Was as in past tense.

It all happened in milliseconds. Bob threw an ender pearl into the air, soaring high above the elder Guardian. He pulled out his trusty axe, Ol' Reliablle, and threw another ender pearl down to the Guardian's head. The beam hit the water where Bob was milliseconds ago, splashing water around. He swung his axe down onto the creature's head.

The elder Guardian took damage, and dove into the water again, Bob falling into the spot the Guardian was in with a-

 _SPLASH!_

"Whoa! Gramps, you okay?"

"Yes, Alex, I sure am. I haven't had to do that in a long time. But now is not the time to celebrate. The elder Guardian will most definitely be back. We need to get to that pipe."

"Great idea grandpa," replied Jake with a broad smile, "that thing can't do anything on land!"

"I'm afraid it can, my grandson. It can survive on land just the same as it would in water. We need to get to the pipe to get to the safety of the city."

The three started swimming, and after a few minutes, they finally reached the pipe. The inside was halved. On one side, was a fifty block drop onto a huge trampoline made of slime blocks. And on the other side, a field of what looked like sticky pistons under slime blocks.

"Hm, not bad. Slightly more advanced than the powered rail elevators I made back in the factor." Jake remarked.

Alex looked at him. "Yeah, and WAY more advanced than my TNT elevator."

"Enough of that, you two, we must be going in. Alex, why don't you take the first jump?"

"With pleasure!" Alex then walked to the edge of the drop. "WHOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!" she yelled, her orange hair flowing all around.

Jake looked down, grateful to see Alex unharmed. "Okay, here I go." he tried to jump, but his body wouldn't let him.

"WHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOHOOOOO!" Alex screamed, coming back up using the piston elevator. "Jake, what the heck? Do you need a push?"

"What, uh, no, I just uh, AAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex had pushed Jake to the drop, before jumping in herself.

Jake looked into Alex's deep, orange eyes while falling. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up, which he returned.

The two fell onto the slime, making their clothes temporarily sticky. Bob then fell down a couple seconds later, making a boing sound

"Well, here we are." he gestured to the huge area. It looked like a park, with oak trees, probably imported from somewhere. There were public crafting tables scattered around, and stray cats roaming. Alex looked up to see a couple glass layers, on the other side many squids and fish swam by. Nervously, she looked for the elder Guardian, but to no avail, thankfully. Off into the distance, the three could see tall, dark prismarine block buildings.

"This way." Bob called out to Alex and Jake, gesturing them towards what looked like a cart station

"Hey, can we get three carts to the nearest Nether portal?" asked Jake to the cart master.

"Sure, and don't worry, it's free. Part of the elder Guardian celebration."

The three travelers looked shocked, even Bob.

"What, do you three not know about the celebration?"

Alex, Jake, and Bob shook their heads. "No, we just got here."

"Okay, well, the story goes like this. There was once a time when this whole city, was all above water. We all lived happily, you know? Until one day, a Ghast came through the Nether portal. It destroyed the city, killing many citizens. However, somehow, all of a sudden, the elder Guardian came out of nowhere, and slayed the hideous sky monster. We rebuilt the city, and haven't had anymore problems since then."

Jake looked skeptical. "No problems at all? Cuz that guardian tried to attack us on our way here."

"What, oh, yeah," began the cartmaster, "the elder Guardian is probably growing impatient for it's sacrifice. Each year on the day of our salvation from the Ghast, we send one hundred ghast tears into the water."

"Hm. Sounds reasonable. But come one Jake, gramps, we really have to go!"

With that, the trio hopped into a couple of carts, and bade the cartmaster farewell. Sea lantern lights zoomed over their heads, or they zoomed under the lights. After a few minutes, the Nether portal was coming up. It was a twenty by twenty five portal, the purple haze in the portal making disturbing noises the closer they got to it. They were now twenty blocks away. Fifteen. Ten. Five….

 **Okay, how about that? I tried to make this chapter nice and long. It feels good to be back now. Tell me what you guys think of the story so far. Reviews are really appreciated. BYE BYE!**


End file.
